The invention relates to systems and methods for video encoding, and in particular to systems and methods for displaying video.
Video search results are commonly displayed as a list of still frame thumbnails. Such a list is generated in response to a user text query, and a user may click on one of the thumbnails to start viewing the selected video at a higher resolution.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,718 B2, Girgensohn et al. describe displaying video search results as a collage of keyframes from a story's shots. The selected keyframes and their sizes depend on the corresponding shots' respective relevance.